Liquid crystal display device has been widely used in such devices as TVs, displays, laptop PCs and flat panel PCs due to its advantages such as small volume, low power consumption and low radiation.
Currently, during the manufacture of a high advanced dimension switch (HADS) array substrate, it is usually required to carry out eight masking steps, so as to pattern a gate electrode, a gate insulating layer, an etching stop layer, a source/drain metal layer, a passivation layer, a common electrode, another passivation layer, and a pixel electrode. For each masking step, an expensive mask is required, and it is also required to carry out additional steps as exposing, developing, etching and asking. As a result, the process for manufacturing an existing array substrate is complex and the production cost thereof is high. Hence, there is an urgent need to provide a manufacturing process with few masking steps.